


i will be watching you

by nakedlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark Harry, M/M, School, Stalking, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedlouis/pseuds/nakedlouis
Summary: Louis to ambitny 18-nastolatek, który ma wspaniałych znajomych, dobre oceny i wielkie plany na przyszłość. Harry ma spory problem z przywiązywaniem się do ludzi.





	i will be watching you

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam, że to tak wygląda. Mam pomysł. Ale tyle razy już usuwałam i pisałam jeszcze raz pierwszy rozdział, że uznałam - pieprzyć to. Jeśli nie wstawię pierwszego, to reszty też nie wrzucę. Więc początek jest dość ciężki. Po prostu potrzebuję wstawić coś, żeby reszta poszła już z górki. Szczególnie, że nic nie napisałam od sześciu lat. Fan fikcja inspirowana serialem "You". Jeszcze raz przepraszam i przy rozdziale drugim obiecuję poprawę! 
> 
> Problemem jest to, czy nikomu nie będzie przeszkadzało pisanie z dwóch perspektyw, bo nie potrafię pisać z trzeciej osoby, nie wiem dlaczego w ogóle się tego podjęłam, uh.

Dwadzieścia minut. Tyle wystarczyło Harry'emu w nowej szkole do znienawidzenia jej. A wszystko dlatego, że jego nauczyciel fizyki był kompletnym fiutem. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że na te zajęcia zamiast zeszytów przynosi się tablet? Nie każdy nauczyciel jest tak postępowy, a on do jasnej cholery dopiero się tu przeniósł. Kto miał mu to powiedzieć? Więc podczas gdy reszta klasy robiła zdjęcia, on nawet się nie przejmował notowaniem. Po prostu siedział szkicując coś w zeszycie. Zajął miejsce w ostatniej ławce od okna więc miał dobry widok na resztę klasy. Zwykle nie oceniał książki po okładce, ale ludzie z którymi miał do czynienia sprawiali wrażenie przygłupów. W żadnym z nich nie potrafił dostrzec nic interesującego. Nie zbyt podobało mu się to, że już w drugim miesiącu edukacji musiał zmienić liceum, ale cóż. Przynajmniej to początek roku, więc mógł jeszcze trochę nadrobić, poznać nauczycieli i przede wszystkim swoje otoczenie. Nie, żeby zamierzał się z kimkolwiek tu zaprzyjaźniać. Będąc szczerym, zamierzał tu po prostu przetrwać ostatni rok i otworzyć swoją własną księgarnię, nie zamierzał kontynuować edukacji, więc jedyne na czym mu zależało to po prostu skończenie szkoły i tyle. W zasadzie nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego został wydalony z poprzedniego liceum. Przecież nie zrobił nic złego, jednak każdy z jego otoczenia twierdził, że zmiana nie tylko szkoły, ale też miasta wyjdzie mu na dobre. Zmienił się i jeśli on to widział, to dlaczego do cholery inni tego nie zauważyli?  
\- To będzie na tyle. Możecie wyjść. Pamiętajcie o esejach do oddania na środę. I niech ktoś wyśle panu Stylesowi doświadczenia i notatki z dzisiaj. Radzę panu na następny raz zaopatrzyć się w potrzebne pomoce naukowe. - rzekł pan Green wyłączając projektor i zdejmując okulary, w czasie gdy uczniowie zaczęli się pakować i wychodzić z klasy przepychając się przy tym kto pierwszy wyjdzie na korytarz.  
\- Fajny jest, co nie? - szepnęła Eleanor do Perrie spoglądając przez ramię jak Harry z czystą irytacją pakuje jedyny zeszyt do plecaka i wychodzi na zewnątrz.  
\- Ten nowy? - uniosła brew blondynka - Wygląda na dziwaka jeśli mam być szczera. Masz dobrego chłopaka, nie wydziwiaj.  
\- Hej, przecież nie mówię, że mam ochotę mu wskoczyć do łóżka. Po prostu jest całkiem przystojny. - dziewczyny zabrały swoje torby i podążyły za teren szkoły gdzie siedziała już ich ekipa, popalając papierosy.. I chyba nie tylko to.  
\- Zayn ile razy mam Ci mówić, żebyś nie chodził na zajęcia na haju? - Perrie wyrwała mu z dłoni jointa i sama wzięła kilka buchów narkotyku.  
\- Ile razy będziesz mi kraść towar nie dokładając do niego ani funta? - Mulat przewrócił oczami ale złożył na jej czole pocałunek. - Jak tam zajęcia z Mr Robotem? - rzucił prześmiewczo zerkając na Nialla i Liama którzy zaśmiali się z nawiązania do "postępowego" nauczyciela.  
\- Tradycyjnie. Aczkolwiek mamy świeżą krew w mieście. Wysoki, przystojny, umięśniony. Z pewnością go nie przegapicie. - uśmiechnęła się Eleanor wtulając się w Louisa, który właśnie zaciągnął się papierosem oddając go Liamowi. Szatyn uniósł brew spoglądając na swoją dziewczynę.  
\- Huh? Mam konkurencję?  
\- Nie jesteś wysoki, z pewnością konkurencja jest duża. - rzucił Zayn czym rozbawił wszystkich oprócz Louisa.  
\- Ssij. - wywrócił oczami Lou.  
\- Ty mi possij, te usta mogą przydać się do lepszych rzeczy, niż pieprzenie głupot.  
Louis przyciągnął do siebie Eleanor i objął ją ramieniem.  
\- Nie mam dziś siły z Tobą dyskutować Zayn, na prawdę miałem kiepski dzień i chcę po prostu, żeby się skończył. Więc po prostu odprowadzę El na zajęcia i uciekam do biblioteki. Muszę wstąpić po jakieś streszczenia, bo za nic nie pojmuję Bułhakowa. - oboje skinęli głową na swoich przyjaciół i ruszyli w stronę sali od biologii. Kiedy Louis mówił, że miał gówniany dzień to na prawdę miał to na myśli. Eleanor jednak całą drogę biadoliła na temat zachowania Perrie w poprzednią sobotę. Calder była wspaniałą dziewczyną. Serio. Tylko kiedy się nie odzywała była po prostu sto razy lepsza. Więc chłopak tylko potakiwał głową nie zbyt skupiając uwagi na jej słowach dopóki nie znaleźli się pod salą od biologii. - Odpuszczam wf, muszę ogarnąć cholernych Rosjan. Spotkamy się po szkole okej? - cmoknął ją szybko w usta i nie czekając na jej odpowiedź ruszył w stronę biblioteki. Przy okazji wyciągnął telefon odpisując na smsa Liamowi, który najwyraźniej mocno się przejął tym, że Louis dziś nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. Więc szatyn zgodnie z prawdą odpowiedział, że po prostu martwi się angielskim, bo o ile literaturę uwielbiał, tak rosyjskiej nie pojmował. A na prawdę nie chciał tego zawalić. Zagapiając się w komórkę nie zauważył przed sobą przeszkody jaką był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany chłopak.  
\- Jezu, przepraszam bardzo. - od razu schował telefon do kieszeni i dotknął ramienia chłopaka. To musi być ten nowy. Lou uśmiechnął się przepraszająco mając nadzieję, że ten nie będzie na niego zły.  
\- Nie ma problemu, w zasadzie to moja wina, stoję tu jak idiota zamiast się rozejrzeć, czy nikomu nie przeszkadzam. - uśmiechnął się kręcono włosy ukazując dołeczki w policzkach. - W zasadzie, może mógłbyś mi pokazać, gdzie jest sala od matematyki? Jestem tu nowy.  
\- Hej, pewnie. Musisz iść prosto i na końcu korytarza po prawej. - wskazał mu drogę dłonią Louis odwzajemniając uśmiech. Nowy na chwilę zawiesił wzrok na Lou, więc ten odchrząknął, żeby nie było tak niezręcznie. - Mam na imię Louis. W razie nie będziesz czegoś wiedzieć, możesz śmiało pytać.  
\- Harry. - wyższy nie przerwał wpatrywania się w niego - Dzięki, będę pamiętał.  
\- Cóż.. W takim razie do zobaczenia. - Lou klepnął go w ramię i nieco szybszym krokiem ruszył w stronę biblioteki. To było.. Dziwne. Nowy był dziwny. Przynajmniej takie odnosił wrażenie. Może było mylne.

 

Oh Louis, wcale nie było.


End file.
